Discovering Love
by foxwhiskers
Summary: CHAPTER 4 PART THREE NOW UP! After four years, Peter finally comes back to see Wendy, but will she be able to help Peter discover love?
1. I'm Back

Discovering Love  
  
Disclaimer: No characters in this story belong to me, they all come from the talented Mr. J.M. Barry.  
  
Summary: After four years, Peter finally comes back to see Wendy, but will she be able to help Peter discover love?  
  
A/N: This fanfic was inspired by the 2003 Peter Pan movie, I hope you all enjoy this and I hope to get lots of lovely reviews from you all!  
  
It had been four long years since Wendy, John, Michael, and the Lost Boys had seen Peter  
  
Pan, but that didn't sop them from dreaming... especially for Wendy. All Wendy would think  
  
about these days was Peter... what day shall it be when he comes back to my window for a  
  
visit, and possibly... hopefully more. You see, Wendy would wait by the window of her new  
  
room every night in fear that if she did not, Peter wouldn't be able to find her. This of course  
  
might seem rather foolish to you... but to Wendy, it had become so set into her mind to wait  
  
by her window for his arrival that she had never thought upon it once to be foolish. Why would  
  
it be if she loved him so much? Wendy never would give up hope that Peter would come back  
  
because something in her heart told her he would indeed come back.  
  
Wendy sat in her room staring out at the sky, waiting for a sign that Peter was coming to visit.  
  
She looked down at her necklace and smiled at it; on the chain was the kiss that Peter had  
  
given to her when they first met in the nursery. This little acorn kiss might not mean much to  
  
you, but to Wendy it symbolizes love and security. After all...this very kiss had saved her life  
  
once, and she often wondered- what if Peter hadn't given it to me? She had never taken off  
  
the necklace containing his kiss and never planned on doing so either. Wendy yawned silently  
  
and ever so slowly drifted off into slumber with thoughts of Peter and his kiss still on her  
  
mind...  
  
A few minutes later Wendy felt a cool breeze coming from the window as she stirred from her  
  
sleep. She decided that now was as good a time to go to bed, so she closed the window so as  
  
the chilly air couldn't sneak its way into her cozy room. However, she didn't lock the window...  
  
in fact, she never did. Wendy started to walk toward her bed as she yawned and thimbled her  
  
kiss.  
  
Wendy had just reached her bed when she had heard a tapping at her window. Slowly she  
  
turned to discover the source of this tapping until at last her window had come into view.  
  
What came next for Wendy was a mixture of many emotions: shock, happiness, love... and a  
  
voice in her head that shouted "I knew he would come back! He's here! He is finally here!" Of  
  
course you should've guessed by now who Wendy was talking about, it was no other then the  
  
Peter Pan waiting patiently to be let in by a certain Miss Wendy Moira Angela Darling.  
  
Wendy immediately ran to her window and opened it as quickly as she could. She took a step  
  
closer to Peter and...looked up at him? She became confused and was trying to think how it  
  
was possible that Peter had grown up. "Wendy," Peter spoke, "I'm back." Wendy however  
  
didn't respond, instead she continued to stare up at him curiously. "What's wrong Wendy, are  
  
you okay? Are you not glad that I have come to see you?" Peter asked this worriedly. "Oh  
  
Peter, I'm fine and I am ever so glad that you have decided to visit. However I don't  
  
understand... it appears to me that you have grown up some." "Indeed I have Wendy, but I  
  
don't understand why. I guess about the time that you left is when I started to change... I  
  
think it has something to do with you Wendy, that's why I have come. Wendy... do you know  
  
why this is happening to me?" Wendy thought this through for a few seconds then responded  
  
"Per-per-haps you don't understand that what you truly want is to grow up, Peter. If not then  
  
I am not sure what it is." "I... I think you are right Wendy. Maybe growing up isn't as bad as it  
  
seems." Wendy shivered and realized that they were still outside. "Peter, I suggest that we go  
  
inside, or else we might catch cold." Peter let Wendy bring him inside to her new room. Wendy  
  
had just opened her mouth to speak, but Peter beat her to it. "Wendy, would it be alright if I  
  
were to give you a thimble?" Wendy smiled up at Peter and nodded her head as an affirmation  
  
that he indeed was allowed to give her a thimble. He slowly bent down and closed his eyes as  
  
Wendy stood herself on tiptoe and closed her eyes waiting for his lips to come in contact with  
  
hers. When they finally did, she immediately melted into him. Peter instinctively wrapped his  
  
arms around her waist while Wendy draped her arms over his now broad shoulders. She  
  
sighed, thinking how great it was that Peter was now back and he was kissing or rather  
  
thimbling her. This however allowed Peter to accidentally deepen their kiss which had shocked  
  
both of them when Peter's tongue had entered her mouth. Peter would've pulled away if it  
  
wasn't for Wendy's response. Wendy had placed her tongue in his mouth as well. This made  
  
Peter think that it was alright to thimble this way with Wendy also, besides he was rather  
  
enjoying it. Peter then felt something wet against his cheek, so he slowly pulled away from  
  
Wendy and discovered that she was crying. Peter was confused; he thought that Wendy liked  
  
to thimble him. "Why are you crying, Wendy? Please don't cry." Peter wiped away a tear with  
  
his thumb. "Oh, Peter," Wendy said, "Please don't ever leave me again, I couldn't bear it."  
  
Wendy buried her face in the crook of Peter's neck and cried more thinking all she had with  
  
Peter was this one night. Peter felt absolutely horrible for making her cry. "Wendy, I'll never  
  
leave you again, I promise. Please don't cry for me, I never want to make you cry." Wendy  
  
sniffled and looked up at Peter "You-you really m-mean it?" Peter simply nodded and Wendy  
  
now had a grand smile splayed upon her lips. Peter smiled back, relieved that she was no  
  
longer crying. Wendy embraced Peter quickly and looked back up at his smiling face. Wendy  
  
raised herself up on her toes again and pulled Peter's head down so that she could thimble  
  
him again. After a few more minutes of thimbling, Peter broke apart from Wendy and gave her  
  
one of his gorgeous smiles. "Wendy... how would you like to come back to Neverland with me?  
  
We can be together forever and our whole lives can be one great adventure. Wendy, please  
  
say yes." "Oh, Peter that does sound quite lovely, but what about my family? They would miss  
  
me so much." "We can visit whenever you'd like, but please say that you'll come back with  
  
me... I can't live without you. Please say yes." Wendy had tears of joy in her eyes as Peter  
  
finished begging her to come live with him. "Of course, Peter. I'll go back to Neverland with  
  
you; it will be one grand adventure!" Peter smiled at her and suddenly grabbed her by the  
  
middle and swung her around in circles as she giggled at his silliness. Peter let Wendy down  
  
and quickly embraced her. "Well," Peter started, "Get your things then!" Wendy smiled and  
  
pulled away from Peter, then quickly stuffed a bag full of her necessities to bring to her new  
  
home in Neverland.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The morning birds chirped outside as Wendy woke up, stretching her limbs with a smile on her  
  
face. However when Wendy opened her eyes, she saw something she hadn't expected... the  
  
ceiling of her room. Her smile quickly turned into a frown as she realized that her wish come  
  
true was actually just a dream that was playing terrible mind tricks on her. Wendy grabbed  
  
her pillow as she started to weep her desperations of her mind and soul onto the delicate lacy  
  
material of the cushion. If only dreams weren't so cruel...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Peter awoke that morning to the sound of crying and got up as quickly as his stiff and achy  
  
body could, after all he was sleeping on the floor. The sight that he saw made his heart  
  
break... there lying on the bed right in front of him was his Wendy sobbing openly into her  
  
pillow. Peter walked over to her bedside and asked her quietly, "Wendy, why are crying?"  
  
Wendy suddenly stiffened as she took in a breath. Surely her mind was playing tricks on her,  
  
but she couldn't help but ask curiously, "Peter, is that you?" Her voice came out muffled but  
  
Peter understood her none-the-less. "Yes, it's me Wendy, I've come back." Wendy gasped and  
  
immediately brought her head up to look at Peter who was now kneeling on the floor by her  
  
bedside. Wendy stared at Peter in shock, "Peter!" she exclaimed, "You are really here!" Peter  
  
stood up and sat down on her bed as she pulled herself up and threw her arms around him.  
  
Peter hugged her back and never wanted to let go of her, and Wendy didn't want to let go of  
  
him either. However Wendy needed some answers and reluctantly let go of him. "Peter, when  
  
did you get here and why have you suddenly decided to visit?" "I came during the night  
  
Wendy. I found you sleeping by the open window so I decided I'd bring you to bed and wait  
  
for you to wake up in the morning. I couldn't disturb your sleep, you looked so peaceful."  
  
"That was very kind of you Peter." Peter grinned at Wendy's comment and leaned in to give  
  
her a thimble; however, Wendy put a finger over his mouth and said, "Peter, you haven't  
  
answered my whole question... why have you decided to come?" "I'll tell you if I can give you  
  
a thimble after." was Peter's response. Wendy smiled, "Of course Peter." Peter then stood up  
  
to tell Wendy his story. Wendy gasped as she noticed that Peter looked taller and older; how  
  
she hadn't noticed this before she didn't know, but now that she had, she'd have to say that  
  
she was very impressed. Peter was absolutely gorgeous with his newly tall and muscular build,  
  
his blonde hair and blue-green eyes were the same, but they now adorned a finely chiseled  
  
face that practically defined handsome. Wendy was in awe as she took in his new figure. Peter  
  
noticed Wendy's wonderment and began to speak. "Well, as you can tell, I've grown up some,  
  
but I am unsure of why, I came here because I thought maybe you can help me find the  
  
answer to my question and I can become a boy again." Wendy frowned at this, she was  
  
hoping that Peter came so that they could live happily-ever- after, but that was too easy,  
  
she'd have to show Peter that being a man was better than being a boy. Wendy couldn't think  
  
of anything to say, so she settled with an "Oh..." "Wendy I was wondering, would you come  
  
back with me to Neverland tonight and help me?" Wendy was excited; this was a perfect  
  
chance to prove to Peter that growing up wasn't as bad as he thought. "Of course I'll go with  
  
you Peter, and I'll help you as best I can." "Thank you so much, Wendy; I knew you'd help me  
  
out!" Peter grabbed Wendy's arm and pulled her off of the bed and into his arms to embrace  
  
her. Wendy giggled as he half-whispered in her ear, "Now about that thimble..." "Peter, I've  
  
been meaning to tell you, thimbles are actually called kisses..." Wendy was about to say  
  
something else but Peter beat her to it, "Interesting... Wendy, may I kiss you then?" Wendy  
  
smiled again, "You didn't even have to ask." Peter too smiled and bent down to capture her  
  
lips for the first time in a long time.  
Top of Form  
Bottom of Form 


	2. The Flight Back to Neverland

A/N: I know that my first chapter was rather vague on the details, but you'll have to wait for the next chapter to learn more, don't worry it'll all be explained in a matter of time. I'll have you know that this is only my second ever fanfic, and my first one was a Harry Potter PWP in the humor genre, so I'm a little scratchy. If you don't like what you see, review anyway so you can help me become a better writer, after all that's what constructive criticism is all about! I also have to thank my good 'ol SB for beta-ing this chapter for me *waves* I loff you! Without further ado I present to you...  
  
Chapter 2: The Flight Back to Neverland  
  
The day before Wendy left for Neverland with Peter seemed to be lasting for hours upon end.  
  
As night drew closer, Wendy started to pace her room in front of the window as she anxiously  
  
awaited Peter's arrival. Wendy had just seen Peter that very morning, but it felt like another four  
  
years had passed. Peter had told Wendy earlier that he would take cover in Kensington Gardens  
  
till it was dark enough that no one would be able to see him. 'It's pretty dark,' Wendy thought,  
  
'Peter should be here soon.' As if reading her thoughts, Peter gracefully landed on the balcony  
  
in his ever so famous "Peter Pan Stance."  
  
Wendy immediately looked up to her window and found Peter standing on the balcony outside  
  
her window with a big smirk on his face. She rushed over to the window as he held out his hand  
  
to her. She stared into Peter's eyes, twin pools of blue and green mixed together until they  
  
created something altogether mesmerizing. "Let's go, Wendy," he whispered, "Just take my  
  
hand and we'll be off . . . off to Neverland."  
  
Wendy looked down at his hand then back up to his adventurous eyes. She took his hand  
  
without a second's more hesitation. This was what she wanted. She wanted to be with Peter and  
  
give him a true understanding of love. Her love.  
  
With a simple nod of her head, Peter sprinkled the fairy dust he had been holding over her head.  
  
Wendy rose into the air as she thought of going back to Neverland with Peter. Peter gently  
  
pulled her into the air as they began their journey to the star second to the right and straight on  
  
till morning.  
  
As they soared above the rooftops of London, Wendy couldn't help but wonder why exactly  
  
Peter had grown. What had caused him to grow up?  
  
Wendy looked down at Peter's fingers entwined with hers; the corners of her mouth curled up as  
  
she lifted her head to meet Peter's gaze.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" asked Peter.  
  
"You," Wendy replied casually, "I'm thinking of you, Peter."  
  
"Well," he responded, "Of course you are."  
  
Wendy giggled at his condescending words. "Oh the cleverness of you!"  
  


* * *

  
Neverland appeared before Wendy and Peter; almost hidden by fluffy pastel clouds. Wendy  
  
took all of this in with a tear in her eye. The memories that sparked up in her mind were endless;  
  
from spying on the crew of the Jolly Roger to the kiss she had given to Peter when he had needed  
  
encouragement.  
  
The pair arrived by the underground house in a matter of who knows how many minutes. Peter  
  
and Wendy touched down and walked over to the entrance. Peter opened the door by pulling on  
  
the vine hanging down from an overhanging branch. Wendy daintily walked through the  
  
doorway and looked around the familiar hide-out, "It's just as I remember." Wendy sighed.  
  
Peter stood behind Wendy watching her look over his home as she remembered almost all that  
  
had taken place within its' walls. "You know, Wendy," Peter started, "It just wasn't the same  
  
without you here."  
  
Wendy turned around to look at Peter, a tear beginning to form in her eye, "Do you really mean  
  
it?" A spark formed in the corner of Peter's eye as he replied, "Of course I mean it!"  
  
The single tear trickled down Wendy's face, "I'm glad you think so." She beamed as Peter  
  
closed the gap between them and embraced her lovingly. Peter released her and looked into her  
  
eyes, "How about breakfast then?"  
  
A/N: Yes, yes, I know it's rather short, but there was a lot of thought put into this two-paged chapter. Don't you just loff the fluff? I was inspired for this chapter quite a bit by Faith Hill's 'There You'll Be.' Look out for the next chapter where there will be some explanations on Peter's mysterious growth. (I feel like one of those TV announcers right about now...) 


	3. The Fairy

A/N: I'm sorry about the spacing in the first chapter, fanfic.net was being a meanie, and I hope the second chapter came out better for all of you loffly readers and even more loffly reviewers! This chapter wouldn't be possible without my SB who is the best beta in the world! I'm really sorry... but since I had this really great plan for the whole explanation thing, I'm afraid that I wasn't able to write it into this chapter as it would take too long, but it will definitely come next chapter. You have my word on that one. I just wanted to make everyone happy with an update. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.  
  
Chapter 3: The Fairy  
  
Peter and Wendy walked through the dense forests of Neverland; each with a ripe Never-mango in hand. Peter was showing Wendy around some parts of the island, just in case she had forgotten them. She could now reacquaint herself with its lay out. Wendy recognized all of the sites Peter showed her and pieced them together to form a mental map.  
  
Peter took a bite of his mango; Wendy watched intently as rivulets of the fruit's juices journeyed agonizingly slow down his chin. "And this," Peter started, "would be the fairy tree. I brought you here before; do you remember?" Wendy remained silent, her musings focused on the trails of mango juice running down along Peter's jaw.  
  
Peter turned to her, "Wendy?" he tried. She still didn't answer. "Wendy?" he tried again as he took her shoulders and lightly shook her. She snapped out of her reverie and replied with the best she could think of: "Hmmm, what was that Peter?"  
  
"I said, 'this is the fairy tree'; I brought you here before. Do you remember?"  
  
"Oh, of course I remember. How could I forget?"  
  
"Well, you just had this far away look... I thought that maybe you had forgotten."  
  
Wendy giggled at Peter's assumption. "No Peter, it wasn't that. You just have some juice on your chin; that's all."  
  
"Oh..." Peter said as he moved his hand up to wipe the sticky juices off of his face. However, his attempts were fruitless as the juices only smeared up and onto his cheek.  
  
Half of Wendy's mouth curled upward into a smile as she noticed what he had done. "Here, let me get that for you." She told Peter as she motioned to lick her thumb.  
  
Peter watched Wendy slowly as she lifted her thumb to her mouth, her tongue slowly and gently licking the slender finger. Her hand extended to his jaw as she tenderly swept away the smeared mango juice. Peter observed her admiringly as she cleansed his face with her thumb.  
  
Wendy stepped back an inch, apparently finished cleaning Peter's face. "That's better now."  
  
Peter's eyes were transfixed on Wendy's frosty blue ones as he breathed out, "Thank you."  
  
Wendy raised her eyes to meet Peter's gaze; his mystical orbs of deep blue- green easily hypnotizing her. Her knees weakened as she stared into his soul, finding a mix of many emotions; there was caring, hope, longing, desire, compassion and... love. 'But if only he could understand his emotions...' Wendy thought, still very much absorbed in his sea-colored eyes.  
  
Peter slowly tilted his head down toward Wendy as if to kiss her. Wendy took in a breath as she closed her eyes, anxiously waiting for his lips to meet hers. Peter slowly wrapped his arms around her as he closed the gap between them with one fluid motion.  
  
Wendy sighed as his lips finally settled onto hers in a warm and affectionate manner. She brought her arms up to rest upon his broad shoulders. The pair was content entangled in a passionate embrace. They saw only each other. The rest of the world was a pastel blur, a mere background, to the sharpness of each other's faces.  
  
Wendy dropped her mango, too absorbed to realize its absence from her hand. At that moment, she had better things to hold, such as Peter's golden locks of hair.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The fairy known as Twinkletoes glanced up at the couple suspended in air, kissing each other in such an endearing way. As she looked closer, she noticed that the girl had an orange-colored fruit in her hand that now appeared to be coming closer to her... and fast. Twinkletoes barely missed being hit by the falling fruit; she spun around quickly to find it hitting the ground with a squashy sound.  
  
Twinkletoes wrinkled her nose at the smashed fruit and turned her attention back to the couple still holding each other in mid-air.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Peter and Wendy were still kissing tenderly; absorbed in each other. The moment was ruined for them however when they started to be poked, prodded and tugged at. Wendy pulled her mouth away from Peter's and tried to find the source of the unwelcome interruption. She found none other than the fairy Twinkletoes flying around hers and Peter's head.  
  
Peter noticed this too as he agitatedly replied to her insistent pokes and prods, "Hello Twinkletoes..."  
  
"Why, hello Peter." She responded and then turned her attention to Wendy, "You dropped your fruit... it almost hit me you know."  
  
"I'm ever so sorry, I didn't mean anything by it. I didn't know you were there." Wendy apologized sincerely.  
  
"Oh, and in case you two haven't noticed yet, you've been floating around together like that for awhile now." Twinkletoes declared.  
  
Wendy looked down as she suddenly realized that the fairy was indeed correct, but just how long had she and Peter been up in the air?  
  
"Were you watching us?" Peter asked Twinkletoes in a frustrated tone.  
  
"Of course I wasn't watching you, I only found you here and waited so I could talk to you; it only took longer than I expected..."  
  
"Well then, you got my attention. What do you want?" Peter asked the annoying little fairy.  
  
"Oh nothing, never mind."  
  
Peter groaned inwardly, "Fine then. Wendy, let's go back home."  
  
Wendy nodded her head and took her arms off of Peter's shoulders as he in turn took his arms away from Wendy's waist and grabbed her hand. Before Wendy had turned around to fly back home with Peter, Twinkletoes whispered in Wendy's ear, "Meet me here by the tree at dark... it's very important, it's about Peter."  
  
Wendy didn't have any time to respond to the fairy because she was already being pulled off to the underground home by Peter.  
  
A/N: You know that warm feeling you get inside after you read a really good fanfic? Well, it gets even better when you review! So do yourself a favor and click on that blue box! Thanks!!! 


	4. Part One: The Power of Love

IMPORTANT! A/N: Okay dear readers, here is the scoop! I am very sorry for keeping you guys and gals waiting so long for this chapter, when it isn't even done. You see I am only posting the first part of chapter four right now because I don't want you guys to lose interest. Don't despair though; I already have a thousand words for the second part. But there is still more to write in it. I personally like how it is going and I hope you all will. And now I present to you...  
  
Chapter 4: The Power of Love  
  
Peter and Wendy arrived at the underground house. Wendy was busy thinking about Twinkletoes and what the fairy had told her; could Twinkletoes possibly know the cause of Peter's mysterious growth? What if Twinkletoes was scheming to trick her into believing that Peter could never love? What if she was just over-reacting; the fairies were friendly with Peter, why not her?  
  
Peter broke the silence that had unknowingly grown, "So... we're back."  
  
Wendy raised her head to meet Peter's gaze, "Mhm," was her response.  
  
"You know," Peter started to say, "Twinkletoes can be a pest sometimes."  
  
"Yes, I suppose she can be." Wendy replied.  
  
"She's one of Tink's friend's too." as Peter said these words, Wendy's ears perked into attention at this revelation, "I'm actually surprised you didn't meet her while you were here before."  
  
"Speaking of Tink, where is she? You didn't bring her with you to pick me up, and I didn't see her when we got here."  
  
"I really don't know where she is," Peter answered, "she said that she would be back soon though. Probably fairy business; those fairies are always up to something. It's probably another orgy."  
  
"Oh, I see." Wendy replied.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Wendy pondered the whole day whether or not she should comply with the fairy's command. If she went, she could be led into a trap; since Twinkletoes was Tink's friend, she would've most likely been told by Tink to not like her. Wendy should therefore be cautious of meeting this fairy so late at night. Then again... if she didn't go to meet the fairy that night, she might never find out what was so important about Peter. If in fact Twinkletoes had good intentions after all.  
  
Throughout the day, Peter and Wendy chatted, catching up with each other as they chatted. Peter bragged of his past adventures, Wendy spoke about the Lost Boys, Michael and John. Sometimes a story was told if Peter wished to hear one and Wendy complied. The day was overall fruitful.  
  
The pair went out again some time in the late afternoon to talk with the mermaids. They walked leisurely towards the Mermaids Lagoon, wondering what mysteries and riddles the mermaids would provide them with. The serene water of the lagoon slowly came into view. Wendy had only seen mermaids once a long time ago and couldn't help but be excited. Maybe the mermaids could tell her if she should trust the fairy Twinkletoes.  
  
As she began to think more about speaking with the mermaids, she realized that there was a slight problem; that of which she informed Peter immediately.  
  
"Peter, if we are... that is if I were to speak with the mermaids, how would I know what they are saying? I am not as familiar with their language as you are."  
  
"Yes you are. All you have to do is listen and truly hear them... you won't hear what they are saying, but you will certainly know it."  
  
"Wow...is that it?" with a nod from Peter, Wendy continued to speak, "Mermaids certainly are fascinating."  
  
Indeed the mermaids are a fascinating and mysterious folk; on the contrary, they are also a simple folk. Only children could understand the mermaid's talk. In order for a grown up to understand the mermaids' speech, they would have to believe in magic (mermaids are magical after all!), and even then they would have to truly listen to the mermaid talk that was basic enough for a child to understand. Grownups have a habit for over-analyzing simple things and taking them for something more complicated. They don't believe in magic; so why would such a magical creature have such a straightforward dialect?  
  
Wendy, although sixteen, believed in magic because of her unforgettable experiences in Neverland those four years ago; not to mention the encounter with the mermaids. Wendy, however, couldn't understand the mermaid language before because she had been taught in school of things such as literature, languages and books; as all girls were taught. She therefore had overlooked the simplicity of the mystifying and beautiful language the mermaids used, as any grown up would do.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Peter and Wendy arrived at the mermaids' lagoon, anticipating meeting with those fascinating creatures and listening to what they had to say. Mermaids always had wise things to say that were usually in the form of riddles.  
  
The sky was slowly changing into deeper shades of blue; the moon could be seen just to the left of the sky from where the two were standing. Wendy looked over at the still waters of the lagoon, its secrets hidden beneath the glass-like surface in its depths. Moon light illuminated the still waters reflecting images of the bluing sky and the trees that bordered the sides of the lagoon. Wendy was in awe of the beauty of Neverland, 'How did I survive for four years without this place?' she thought.  
  
Wendy could hear Peter talking in the background and decided it was best to listen. However, he had already finished speaking. "What was that, Peter?" Wendy asked.  
  
"I said," Peter began, "There is a big rock over there that we can sit on to speak with the mermaids." He outstretched his arm and pointed to the right of them. Wendy noticed a rather large and flat rock stationed right by the water's edge.  
  
"Yes, that sounds quite lovely," was her reply.  
  
Peter took Wendy's hand as they began their walk towards the big rock. When they had arrived at the flat rock, Peter let go of Wendy's hand to get his pipes to call to the mermaids. Wendy bent over to sweep an area of the rock clean for her to sit upon.  
  
Peter began to play an entrancing song that Wendy felt for certain would interest the mermaids. She sat down on the previously cleaned spot and looked out at the beautiful waters of the lagoon; waiting for the surface to break so she could once again see the mermaids, and this time, speak with them.  
  
Peter continued playing on his pipes trying to call the mermaids to him. It didn't take long before the first head of silver hair appeared above the water.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Steely grey eyes stared directly at the two situated on the flat rock; the submerged head of the curious mermaid slowly came closer and closer to the shore captivated in the song that the familiar boy was playing. The mermaid slightly shifted her line of vision from the boy down to the girl who was currently kneeling at the edge of the rock; leaning over the rim trying to get as close a look as possible.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Wendy diligently watched the mermaid that had been lured by Peter's song glide leisurely towards them. Wendy quickly looked over her shoulder to find Peter behind her, his mouth on the pipes making the enchanting music that pulled the mermaid closer and closer to their location. For a brief moment Peter glanced down to find Wendy looking up at him.  
  
Without changing a note, he quickly smiled and winked then continued playing his pipes.  
  
Wendy turned her attention back to the incoming mermaid. Now there were three mermaids approaching. Peter stepped forward and knelt down next to her, still playing his pipes. When the mermaids had finally arrived at the rock, Peter slowed down the music then stopped playing.  
  
The mermaids, however didn't pay mind to that, they were too interested in the girl and the boy. They began to speak with each other using slightly echoing clicks and chirps. Wendy trued to listen to what they were saying, but nothing came up.  
  
"Peter," she whispered, "I don't understand what they are saying. What am I doing wrong?"  
  
"Wendy, no one will ever know what they are saying to each other. You have to have a question in your mind that they can sense and answer you back; but your question has to be good, they get bored very easily."  
  
"Oh! That's how you do it. Thank you Peter." She whispered back to him.  
  
Peter turned to face his mermaid, staring intently into its eyes; Wendy soon followed suit.  
  
The mermaid stared into Wendy's eyes, boring into her and trying to read her mind. Wendy thought of the question she had been pondering since she had left her room in London. 'How has Peter grown up, and why?' She kept thinking this over and over again until she felt that the mermaid had understood her.  
  
Wendy thought she heard something, but the mermaid appeared to not be making any noise. She continued to focus deeply on the mermaid's eyes; then something came to her. Her eyes widened, what the mermaid had "told" her was only leading her on a treasure hunt:  
  
'Go as said that fairy hath told to; And what you will learn is of the boy That you so question of. Go and know that the power of love will guide you.'  
  
Wendy broke eye contact with the mermaid, now knowing what she had to do. She must go to the fairy tree and meet with Twinkletoes; she does have the answer after all! But how could she go to the tree at night without Peter knowing? And was it safe for her to be outside alone at night? Wendy sat back pondering this then shifted her head to meet Peter's gaze.  
  
"So," Peter began, "did you get your answer alright?" Wendy nodded yes and he continued, "It's getting pretty late then, we should probably go back home. I expect Tink will be there and wondering where I am."  
  
"Of course..." she responded trailing off.  
  
"Wendy, Tink doesn't hate you," he assured her, "She was only jealous; she got over that a while ago though. I don't really know why, but that's what she told me."  
  
Wendy's eyes lit up; Tink could later take her to the tree. "That's wonderful news." She replied, truly happy that the fairy would be kind to her now.  
  
She heard a small splash behind her and turned around. Instead of seeing the mermaids, she saw tiny ripples on the water's surface from where they had been. "I guess they were bored then." Wendy guessed.  
  
Peter smiled and took her hand, "Come on let's go home." He stood up and pulled Wendy to her feet.  
  
A/N: Before anyone asks me, yes, fairies do have orgies and it is true to the Peter Pan book. Check it out for yourselves in J.M. Barrie's Peter Pan in The Little House chapter. So now that that has been said, please leave a review. I get happy when you review, honest ^_^ 


	5. Part Two: The Power of Love

A/N: I am really glad that all of my reviewers like my story so much. I hope all of you stuck around during my brief moment of writer's block that lasted for about three months. I'll try not to do that again, but I don't want to promise anything, but since summer vacation is coming up soon, I expect to be a tad better in updating. Anyway, have fun reading, and I hope you all enjoy!  
  
Chapter 4-2: The Power of Love  
  
Two fairies watched the retreating backs of Peter and Wendy from behind a bush.   
  
"Alright Tink," Twinkletoes said, starting to strategize, "here's the plan: slip the sleeping potion in Peter's drink so you and Wendy can get to the tree without being questioned. I'll tell her all she needs to know once she arrives."  
  
"Sounds good to me Twink," Tink responded as a little bottle of the sleeping potion was handed to her, "I'll see you soon then!"   
  
Tink sped off to the underground home, keeping well out of sight from Peter and Wendy. When Tink had finally arrived at the tree that marked the entrance of the underground home, she stopped and glanced back to be sure Peter and Wendy were not in sight before proceeding to enter.   
  
Once inside, Tink hid the bottle in her private quarter. She placed it in such a way that if you were to peer into her home, you wouldn't be able to see it. After assuring herself that she had the plan all worked out, the fairy decided to lie down and wait for the two to come home. She did have, after all, an eventful day and she needed a rest.   
  
A while after Tink had fallen asleep, Peter and Wendy had arrived at the underground home. They entered with a variety of foods that they were able to find in the forests: mangos, bananas, carrots, celery, string beans, cucumbers and tomatoes. You see, since Neverland is such a magical place, many crops could grow there that normally wouldn't cooperate with a tropical climate.   
  
The pair had just set the fruits and vegetables on the table when Wendy thought of something. "Peter, where's Tink?" she asked.   
  
"Well," he started thoughtfully, "she is most likely in her home on the other side of the room."  
  
Peter walked purposefully past Wendy to get to Tink's house. Wendy turned around and followed Peter. Peter peered in through the doorway and found Tink slumbering on her bed; this didn't faze Peter as much as it would if Wendy were the one sleeping, so he called Tink to attention.   
  
"Tink," he cried loudly, "Wake up!"  
  
Now as you already know that fairies have short tempers, you would be able to guess that Tink wasn't very thrilled about being woken up so rudely. Tink flew out through her doorway in a huff. She circled around Peter and Wendy; an assortment of pokes and hair pulling all aimed at Peter. Every once in a while a little shout of "you silly ass" could be heard.   
  
Peter swatted at the fuming fairy. "Calm down Tink," he snapped, "I just wanted to tell you that Wendy is here."  
  
Tink stopped when she heard him say this and answered back rather facetiously, "No, really? I hadn't noticed."  
  
Wendy giggled at the fairy's musings, "Well hello again Tink, nice to see you again. How have you been?"  
  
"Well, I was perfectly fine until this silly ass woke me up so ungraciously." Tink then glared at Peter for good measure.   
  
"That's horrible! Peter," Wendy commanded, "apologize to Tink right away."  
  
Peter turned to look at Wendy, his brow lifted as if to say, "Are you kidding?" But, Wendy wasn't kidding him; her face was stern and expectant.   
  
Peter turned his head to look at Tink tapping her toe in mid-air as if waiting for something... perhaps an apology? Peter took in a deep breath and started to speak, "I am ever so sorry for waking you up so impolitely, I promise it will never happen again."   
  
When Peter had finished, Tink stuck her tongue out at him signaling that he was forgiven unwillingly.   
  
"Now," Peter started again, "if you two will excuse me, I am going to get some dinner." Peter grabbed some arrows and a bow and headed for the exit. "I'll be back soon!"   
  
Wendy erupted into a fit of giggles, and Tink would have as well had there not been any important issues on hand.   
  
Tink cleared her throat noisily, signaling to Wendy that she had something interesting to say. Wendy ceased her giggling fit to listen to what the fairy had to say. Now that Tink had gained Wendy's attention, she began to tell her the plan that she and Twink had agreed to earlier.   
  
"I am sure that you have spoken to Twinkletoes earlier today, right?" Wendy nodded in agreement, "Ok, then you should know that you are supposed to meet her at the fairy tree tonight without Peter's accompaniment."  
  
"Well, she didn't mention I was to go alone. I figured I should, but how am I to do that without Peter noticing I am missing?"  
  
"Don't worry about it. I'll take care of that. Hold on..." Tink disappeared back into her private home to retrieve the potion. She grabbed the little bottle with both hands and quickly flew back out to show Wendy. "This," she explained, "is a sleeping potion. When I slip this into Peter's drink, he will fall into deep slumber in just a matter of moments. So, when he goes to sleep, you and I will go and meet Twink at the fairy tree. Any questions?"  
  
"None at all." was Wendy's reply.   
  
"Good. So how is life treating you?"  
  
Soon after Tink and Wendy started their conversation Peter came back home with his bow in one hand and a medium-sized rabbit in the other. Peter cleaned the animal before Wendy prepared the meat in order to cook it.   
  
In a short while, Wendy was done cooking dinner and the little table in the underground home was set for two.   
  
Dinner was almost over making Wendy begin to worry when Tink still hadn't slipped the sleeping potion into Peter's water.   
  
"...so, I think that we should go to the parrots grove tomorrow, they really are amazing..." Peter was discussing tomorrow's plans with Wendy when all of a sudden a loud thud resounded from outside. Wendy startled at the abrupt noise as Peter jumped out of his seat, his ears alert and dagger drawn. "Wendy, Tink, you stay here," Peter dictated, "I am going to see who or what is outside."  
  
When Peter had exited the home, Tink took advantage of his absence to grab the potion bottle and slip the contents inside Peter's drink. Wendy smiled, "Good show, Tink!"   
  
"Yes," Tink replied, "I was lucky that Peter was distracted by whatever that was."   
  
"You mean that wasn't part of the plan?" Wendy questioned.  
  
"No, whatever it is, Peter can handle it though. Don't worry about him..."   
  
Tink however was cut off when a very amused Peter walked back into the house only uttering one word for explanation, "...orangutans!"   
  
"Told you so," Tink sing-songed.  
  
Wendy couldn't help but burst into a fit of giggles.  
  
"You know what Tink, I never noticed how loud Peter snores!" Wendy exclaimed noting the effects of the sleeping potion.   
  
"It's a new thing with him, ever since he has grown up."  
  
"Oh, I see. So, shall we off to the fairy tree then, Tink?"  
  
"Certainly, Miss Wendy."  
  
Twink had been waiting for what seemed to be a very long time when she noticed, to her right, a spot of light and a silhouette of a human figure approaching. 'About time,' the impatient fairy thought.   
  
"Sorry we are late Twink, but we had to wait for the opportune moment." Tink said hoping that her apology would be acceptable.   
  
"That's alright Tink," Twink said, "better late than never. Now to the more important matter at hand... Wendy?"   
  
"Yes?" Wendy replied apprehensively.   
  
"We need to talk about the power of love..."  
  
A/N: So what did you think? Let me know. You can also yell at me for waiting three months to update as well if you so desire... just not violently or too much. 


	6. Part Three: The Power of Love

**Chapter 4-3: The Power of Love**

**A/N: **It's the long awaited explanation! For those of you who thought I had abandoned the story this one's dedicated to you.

* * *

"We need to talk about the power of love…"

"Which, I'm guessing, has something to do with Peter growing up?" replied Wendy.

Twinkletoes gave Wendy a "_What do you think_?" expression. "Dear girl, it has everything to do with Peter's growth! I am actually quite surprised you hadn't figured it out before."

Wendy felt like she should feel as if she was insulted, but she was all too curious how the power of love could cause Peter to age. "I need this explained; how exactly is love making Peter grow older?"

"Wendy, dear, we are nothing without the love that we have for others and the love that is returned back to us. When Peter came to Neverland, he left behind those who loved him because all he wanted was adventure and to remain a child forever. In Neverland he became so caught up in his adventures that he forgot about his family, he didn't know that their love existed," Twink softened her voice, "Without love, Wendy, you can't grow or develop. When you came he started to have feelings for you, and by the time you left he loved you; and if I am not mistaken, you loved him as well."

Wendy stared at the fairy in shock. '_Peter_ _loves me_,' she thought, '_The reason why he is growing up is because I love him and he loves me… we love each other_.' Wendy tried to find her voice, "S-so because of our love for each other, Peter is getting older…"

"Precisely," Twink interrupted her revelation, "but there is still more that you have to know." Wendy nodded, still in awe in what she had been told. Twink continued to speak. "Peter brought you back to Neverland so you could aid him in finding out why he has grown older and to stop it from happening, but it is obvious that that cannot happen unless he terminates the friendship between you two. We can't allow that to happen. Wendy, you are the best thing that has happened to Peter, but he still wants more than ever to always remain a child. You must know that Peter wasn't meant to remain here in Neverland as a child. He has to move on, to grow up, just like every child should. Wendy, you have to make sure he keeps growing older. Peter needs to go back to your world, his time is up, the next young boy needs to be arriving soon, and that will not happen until he goes back with you. You need to love each other, Neverland needs you to love each other, and you cannot let Peter know what I have just told you. There will be a time when he is ready for the truth. For now, he shall know nothing."

Wendy was shocked. It felt as if it were just yesterday when she would spend the night with her window open waiting to see if Peter would come to sweep her off her feet. This was not what she had expected. "Do… do I ever get to tell him?"

"Yes," Twink replied, "but not for some time." Wendy looked as if she was about to ask another question when Twink spoke up, "Don't worry, you will know when it is the right time. No doubt you will."

Tink, who had been silent the whole time decided to speak her turn, "I think she knows everything by now, Twink. She needs to process the information. We should be going now before Peter wakes up and starts to ask questions. Thank you, Twink. I shall speak with you later."

Twink nodded her head and sped off in the other direction. Wendy and Tink started to walk back to the tree house.

* * *

Tink and Wendy entered the tree house just as Peter started to stir from his dreams. He noticed Tink and Wendy walk in from the outside.

"What happened?" Peter asked imploringly, "And where did you two go off to?" he questioned with a yawn.

Wendy spoke up before Tink could open her mouth. "You fell asleep after dinner, Peter. Tink and I didn't want to bother you so we went out for a walk. I forgot how beautiful Neverland can be at night."

Peter smiled at Wendy, "I bet you're tired…"

"Ahem!" Tink glared at Peter.

Peter smirked at the fairy's jealous attitude," I bet you are too Tink. We should probably go to sleep; we can have more fun and adventure in the morning."

Wendy smiled knowingly, "Yes, of course. I am very tired, and tomorrow sounds like a good day to have some fun."

"Well, good night!" Tink cried out as she sped off into her private room in the tree.

Peter watched as Tink flew away. "Wendy, would you mind sharing the bed with me? I got rid of the other beds when the Lost Boys left. Do you mind?"

"Of course not." Wendy acquiesced. '_Now was not the time to think things through_' she thought, '_not when things are so perfect_.'

The pair spent the night snuggled in each other's arms, each with a pleasant and loving smile adorning their faces.

**A/N:** There you go, the long awaited explanation that has been waiting to explain itself for some time now. Please take the time to review!


End file.
